EPF and the Elements of Harmony
by piplup40
Summary: Queen Chrysalis and Herbert teamed up and took over Club Penguin, save for six fortunate Penguins. Meanwhile in Equestria, Ponyville and Canterlot are overrun with Changelings looking for their Queen and the mane six try to stop it. take note: this story takes place between then end of Equestria girls and the beginning of Princess Twilight Sparkle so that way you don't complain
1. A Mission arises

A tall shadowy figure awakens with its glowing green eyes showing "what is this place, it seems to be covered in snow", it said, after walking for awhile it comes across a polar bear holding a lantern "who are you", the figure speaks up while charging a green aura from it's horn

"Aaaaah", the polar bear screams "I'm Herbert P. Bear Esquire and please don't hurt me"

"Well Herbert, I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings", she responds lowering her attack and causing the green aura around her horn to dissapear "do you know where I am?"

"I'll tell you, but come with me it's quite cold"

The next morning at golden oaks library in ponyville, Twilight Sparkle wakes up, goes downstairs, opens the door and looks outside. As soon as Twilight opened the door Pinkie Pie and a Changeling with red eyes, a noticably larger head fin, a wolf-like tail and a green shell were passing by "oh hey Twilight, my new friend Wreath told me that she and her fellow Changelings were missing their queen", Pinkie says while Wreath nods in agreement "so I decided to help"

"Pinkie, why in Celestia's mane will you decide to help a Changeling", Twilight yelled

That same morning somewhere else Gary gets up out of bed, puts on his glasses and looks out the window "GADZOOKZ, what is up with those penguins", he stammers. Later in the command room, Rookie and Naty rush in saying "the Changelings, they took our friends", at the same time

"Okay, one at a time", Gary said "Rookie you first, what happened"

"LEEK", Rookie replied and Gary faceflippered

"Ugh nevermind forget I asked, Naty what happened"

Naty was about to reply when Dot came in while struggling to make a frightened PH let go of her, Naty then went up to the two and made PH let go "Stomp...band...changelings...G Billy...escape",she stuttered

"PH said Stompin' bob and the Band were turned into changelings but G Billy wasn't and he helped her escape", Rookie 'translated'

"E-e-exactly"

"Moof"

"You're too pathetic Rookie", Lake Blue complained

"I agree, but his randomness may come in handy", Naty replied while hanging off the ceiling next to Lake Blue (who is on the ground)

"GAH, I dunno who's more random you or Rookie and I don't even know you", Lake Blue said while she flinched and Naty giggled as she dropped down from the ceiling

"Well I may hang off the ceiling unexpectedly but I don't say words randomly"

"Oh"

"I'm Naty, and you are?"

"I'm Lake Blue

"Seeing as we're done introducing each other, I'd like to point out that Jet's gone missing", Dot interrupted

"What makes you say that D?", Gary asked

"Well before I ran into Puffle Chicken over there", Dot started while Glaring at PH

"Look mate, I'm sorry I did that", PH responded

"I was going to visit Jet then I noticed a broken window at his igloo, when I got inside I found his sunglasses and this", Dot finished while pulling out JPG's jetpack, everyone gasped

"You know something went wrong when Jet's left his jetpack at home, knowing him he wouldn't be caught dead without his jetpack", Naty said. Then the Director comes on screen, well 'her' shadow.

"Agents something has popped up get ready travel, Naty I need to talk to you in private", the Director said

"Director, what is it?", Naty asked once everyone left

"I need you to do something for me"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there's the first chapter of EPF and the Elements of Harmony or EPFatEoH for short<strong>

**Lake Blue is Lake Blue1's character and you should check out her story "jinxed" it's a really good one, I won't spoil much you should read it for yourself.**

**Also Naty40 will be called Naty in this story because I once did an rp with her her in pony form and she was reffered to as Naty**


	2. a cure is made

"Do you still have the device", the director asked

"What device", Naty replied

"The device that makes you do the magic thing"

"Oh, that one"

Meanwhile in Equestria, at Canterlot Castle Twilight was looking out a window and she sighed "I just need one interesting thing to happen, that's all", and out of nowhere a flash of light appeared behind Twilight who muttered "oh great, a teleporting spell pulled off by somepony weak", as she turned around

"Woah that's a doozie, even with that magic booster I get dizzy when I teleport", Naty said while collapsing in a dizzy manner when the light cleared, she was now a purple unicorn. Naty looked up after recovering to see Twilight"oh hey Twilight, since when did you manage to get wings", Naty questioned

"Why are you here Naty, I thought you promised not to come unless there was an emergency concerning both Equestria and Club Penguin", Twilight said while gradually raising her voice

"But almost the entire island has been turned into changelings", Naty squeaked, she was clearly frightened as her pelt had changed from dark purple to white

"Oh, sorry"

Back in Club Penguin everyone else was waiting in the command room and Gary had locked himself in his lab when Dot, who was hanging upside down off the edge of table had resorted to boucing a ball out of boredem spoke up "what's taking her so long"

"Who, Naty", Lake Blue asked

"No, Cadence", Dot replied with sarcasm "of course I'm asking about Naty"

"Perhaps Twilight caught her out, you know how weak her teleporting is", PH said

"Well, I'm gonna go see what happened", the Director said and she signed off

"EURIKA", Gary screamed he burst through the door of his lab holding a comical flask with green liquid in it "I have found the cure, now all it needs is a good jolt of electricity to turn it blue and it is done"

"Mate, that is awesome", PH started "we'll just get Rail to shock it well and we save the island"

"Of course, it's coming back to me", Rookie said while hanging off the ceiling wearing Gary's magnetic boots

"Rookie, what did I say about wearing my magnetic boots", Gary warned

"But I got bored"

"Anyway continue"

"It was in the morning Naty, Jake, Rail and I were practicing some moves-"

"And by that you mean training don't you", Lake Blue cut in

"Yeah that, so after having something to eat we play some catch and the ball went into some bushes and Jake and Rail dove for it. Naty and I hear them scream so we go and check it out, what we saw scared us so badly that we ran off"

"YOU DO REALISE THAT THIS WAS INFORMATION WE COULD HAVE USED HOURS AGO", Dot yelled [**WTF D, quit thinking like Twi**]

"LEEK"

Dot facelippered out of complete annoyance, then Rookie took off the magnetic boots and fell on the table Lake Blue, Dot and PH were sitting on causing the girls to jump. Later in Canterlot castle, the agents, Aunt Arctic (ponified), the mane six and the royal sisters were having lunch. "So let me piece this together; what Twilight and Pinkie have told me, after stopping Chrysalis in battle once again she was blasted off and the next day Ponyville and Canterlot get overrun by searching Changelings. What Gary and Naty said was, that all of a sudden one morning most of the island got turned into Changelings. Using this information we have theorised that Chrysalis is on Club Penguin, am I right?", Celestia said, everyone nodded in agreement "okay, that's good". Naty was about to take a bite from her daisy sandwich when it all of a sudden it became a fish burger, she noticed this when she almost completely took a bite. Setting the sandwich turned burger on a plate, Naty suddenly passes out.

Back on the island [**again...**] Gary had told Lake Blue and Naty to catch a Changeguin (the term that was decided over luch for the Changelings on Club Penguin). Two Changeguins were spotted, the first one took off with Lake Blue the second was frozen solid by Naty in self-defence. Once thawed out and restrained the dark blue-eyed, red-shelled Changeguin was given the cure, red feathers started to grow back. After the cure had taken full effect, the red penguin that was sitting on the table woke up from whatever trance it was in an said "can someone please explain what is going on", his voice sounded familiar

"JET", Dot squealed with glee as she tackled him "of all the penguins it had to be you"

"Yeah, say where's Linda", at the mention of Linda, Dot gave Jet a dissaproving look

In equestria after reporting what happened Wreath dashed past Naty taking her mask "guys, something happened"

"If it's to do with your mask I think I saw that Changeling take it" PH replied.

Chacing Wreath was difficult but once Naty, Gary, Dot, PH, Rookie, Jet and the Mane six caught her and got Naty's mask back Twilight said "you know we only chaced after the Changeling because she may be of use to us"

"I'm aware of that", Naty replied while putting her mask back on, she gave a small shake and a necklace with a clear chrystal on it that was hiding in her mane fell around her neck. Before Naty had the chance to hide the necklace again, Wreath took it "hey give that back", Naty yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, cliffhanger. I'm so sorry that Lake Blue got taken by the Changeguins so soon, but she was only going to be a minor character as a penguinpony however she'll have a much larger role as something else alongside four other unfortunate penguins. Also I ship Dot and Jet.**

**To clarify some things here are some headcannons that might be relevant to EPFatEoH (or not):**

**-Dot likes Jet but Jet likes his Jetpack more, this makes Dot jealous**

**-Jet called his Jetpack Linda (which means beautiful) because he thinks 'she' is beautiful**

**-Rookie is a hydrokinetic (which means he controls water) and can only manipulate an existing source of water. He got this ability in an accident. He trains with Naty because Sensei refuses to work with him after the accident (that and Naty is too nice to her friends)**

**-Much like how Jet has a weird obsession with Linda, Dot has weird obsession with barrels when it comes to hiding (those who have read the original puffball or penguin already know of this)**

**The next chapter should be up quicker...if my internet doesn't go down like it did when I was writing this chapter**


	3. Chase the Changeling V2

**I completely forgot to say this in the last chapter, in Equestria the characters are ponies and on Club Penguin (or as I like to refer it to: the island) everyone is penguins (with the exception of Chrysalis due to her being a queen changeling). There's another thing you should know…the chapter you are currently reading is the second version of 'Chase the Changeling' (hence the V2 at the chapter name) the original file is corrupted…if anyone knows someone or a free program who/that can decipher word documents on notepad please recommend them to me, I really wanted the first version to be used…it had some references that were awesome…AND I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HALF THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER THAT WAS THERE, HENCE THE SECOND VERSION YOU'RE CURRENTLY READING…**

_Naty: calm down Piplup, calm down_

**BUT ALL MY WORK IS GOOOOOONE, I had another fan fiction in the works but I lost it to corruption too and when I cleaned the USB it was deleted…but then again…I hadn't even been halfway through the first chapter…**

**Another thing to know is, Jet in story is Jet Pack Guy, the reason why I am not using JPG is because it's kinda overused…and I know I should use Guy because it's his real name but in my headcannons Jet is like a nickname to JPG, it was first given to him by Jake and it kinda stuck since then, I'll spare the story for another time. Unless you really want to hear about it**

**And no, Dot's weird obsession with barrels is not to the same extent as JPG's obsession with his jetpack**

**The reason why I am referring to the penguin changelings as 'changeguins' is because 'penguin changelings' just takes up too much useless space (that and the fact it can get boring to type after a while). Changeguin is the proper term for a penguin pony that is part changeling**

**OKAY, I'LL SHUT UP NOW**

* * *

><p>"Not if you can catch me first", Wreath hissed and ran off<p>

Naty chases after Wreath "I have to get that back", she says "it's very important to me".

Meanwhile in an unknown location on Club Penguin, Chrysalis was watching over her hive smiling to herself when a Changeguin with a brown shell, bright green eyes, wings similar to Chrysalis' wings with the lower half consisting of feathers instead of the usual material and the front of the head fin came into a curl with an icy-blue tip came up to her. Chrysalis turned to the Changeguin that approached her "what is it", she asked

"We have…news", the changeguin replied

"Guessing by your tone of voice it can't be good, just tell me already"

"The bad news is, we lost one of our changelings. The good news is, I did manage to catch one of the survivors and we're currently in the process of making her one of us"

"Oh well you win some you lose some, when the survivor is done changing ask her where the other survivors are hiding"

"Very well", and with that the changeguin flew off. Back in Equestria, Naty had finally managed to corner Wreath at the Crystal Empire. Wreath was disguised as a brown Pegasus stallion with a blue mane and tail with a lighter blue tip on the end, the mane had a curl the eyes were bright green, and the cutie mark was a microphone and a checker flag in an 'X' shape. "Why don't you believe me, I really am your friend", Wreath said sounding like the pony she was disguised as

"I don't believe you Changeling, I am not falling for that", Naty said back "now give me back what you took from me and I'll let you go"

At Ponyville train station, the mane six had just got on the train to the Crystal Empire "are you sure you saw them at the Crystal empire sugarcube", Applejack asked

"Of course I saw them, a large fire blast is very rare in that area", Rainbow Dash replied

"If you say so"

Back with Naty and Wreath, Naty was slamming a still disguised Wreath on the ground around her when RD came in on the scene "no way"; she said in awe as Pinkie Pie came in "is she bashing up Jake"

"No silly", Pinkie replied and jumped off the ledge "CANNONBALL", and Pinkie landed on Naty, pinning her down with her face to the ground then turned to Wreath "I want you to stop that right now"

Wreath folded her ears back, turned back into a Changeling and put on a puppy dog face with the biggest eyes you would see on a Changeling "but Pinkie", Wreath whined sounding like herself again

"MMMMPH, MMM MPH MMM", (Translation: Pinkie, get off me) Naty cut in, this surprised Wreath and Pinkie.

Then Pinkie looked down and realises she was still sitting on Naty "oops, sorry", and got off her

Naty pulled herself up and gasps "thank you, now can you please tell your changeling friend to give me my necklace back"

"Wreath can you please give Naty what you took from her"

Wreath thought for a few seconds before sitting down and sternly saying "no" with her eyes narrowed

* * *

><p><strong>I may as well cut it off there…<strong>


	4. my everything hurts

**THE LAST UPDATE WAS IN APRIL!? Where have I been all this time? Well, from my Internet going down to school to getting hooked onto Tenkai Knights, Ninjago, Slugterra and The Lego Movie (which is my new favourite movie by the way) to watching said series and movie to reading fan fiction of the mentioned shows and movie...yeah, things have been pretty crazy**

* * *

><p>The brown-shelled Changeguin [<strong>this guy is the one from the previous chapter that has a blue curl on his fin<strong>] was sitting in front of the Everyday Phoning Facility on Club Penguin when he heard the door open. Naty stepped out as the Changeguin quickly hid in the nearby bushes, behind Naty was RD who was a light blue winged penguin wearing a white hoodie with blue sleeves and hood and her pony form's cutie mark at the front, her hair was the same as her pony form mane. "Well Dash, this what's left of the island", Naty said, then she paused and sighed "I don't know how it happened but it happened really quickly and now the whole island is overrun"

"Overrun with what", RD asked

"Changelings", Naty replied

"I see, the place looks like a mess"

"That's why we need you and your friends' help, to hopefully restore the island to its former glory", Naty looked a little down. Then jumping out of the bushes, the Changeguin tackled Naty and took off with her. RD tried to chase after them but was eventually outrun because she wasn't as fast as she should've been, letting the Changeguin escape. After a bit, Naty managed to punch the Changeguin which temporarily got dazed. The two of them fall off a cliff and land on a ledge not too far under it, there they recover. Naty grabbed the Changeguin by the neck, he struggled to get free from the hold she held him in with efforts in vain "_oh gosh, she's got quite the grip I can't break free_", the Changeguin thought. Naty pulled her fist back and encased it in ice when she looked into the Changeguin's eyes, stopped and let go. The Changeguin gasped for air "you let me go, why", he asked

"No, it can't be", Naty held her flipper to her mouth, breaking down she tuned to him and yelled "TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE"

"What's not true"

"THAT IT'S NOT YOU"

"You seem like you're not processing something very well"

"Jake", Naty paused "JUST GO"

"How-"

"JUST TAKE WHAT YOU CAME FOR AND GO"

In Gary's lab, him and Twilight who was a purple wined penguin with a lighter long-sleeve shirt with her cutie mark on one of the sleeves and her hair looked like her mane when RD came bursting in saying "we've got a problem"

In the Changeguin hive Jake approached Chrysalis and nervously said "it appears we underestimated her"

"Is that true", Chrysalis replied

"She temporarily knocked me out, she had a tight grip I couldn't get out of and she nearly killed me"

"And why didn't she", Chrysalis questioned with an unamused look on her face

"Uhh", Jake muttered while looking the other way and blushing

"It's quite obvious she still cares"

"Still? What are you-"

"I will allow you to form a team with four others", Chrysalis started cutting Jake off and dumping a changeguin with turquoise blue eyes and a peach coloured shell "and she will be one of them"

"The former survivor? This has got to be a joke", Jake stuttered

"Hey, you caught her at the cost of one of our strongest so she's your responsibility"

"I think that you don't like me very much"

"Well whoop-de-do, you figured it out now go before **I** kill you"

"Okay, okay eesh", Jake grabbed the changeguin in front of him by the back of her neck and dragged her out of the room they were in

"Hi, I'm Lake Blue", she said as soon as her and Jake left the room

"well Lake Blue, you and me as well as three others are gonna be working together for a long time", Jake replied as he dragged Lake Blue into a different room which looked like the backstage area of a stadium

"are we", Lake Blue asked as Jake let go of her

"stay put here please, I'll be back with the rest of the team and refreshments after a while", Jake told Lake Blue and he ran out into the main stadium area where there were lots of changeguins cheering in the audience as he came in "okay, okay calm down everyone" the audience fell silent "I was thinking and came up with an idea, I also go permission from the queen to do it. I'm gonna need three changelings who I think are good enough to join me and find a purpose, so who thinks they are worthy". After some time fighting other changeguins, Jake battles a changeguin with cresent shaped ears, a long tail with a small lightning bolt at the end, red eyes and an orange shell **[I hate writing descriptions].** the match starts with Jake dodging a lightning bolt thrown by the other changeguin "I think I like your skill", Jake said "so what do they call you"

"They call me Rail", the orange shelled changeguin replied as he tosses another lightning bolt with a flick of his tail

"Well Rail, how would you like to get out of here every now and then...you're hired"

Meanwhile at EPF HQ, RD had like a million questions on her mind "the first question that's on my mind is", RD started "why am I not as fast as I should be"

"that will be a question for another time", Naty cuts in "right now we need to work out how to stop Chrysalis before we administer the cure, any ideas"

"how about we use the elements of harmony", Twilight suggests

Back in the battle arena Jake gets thrown face-first into a wall, slides to the ground and raises a flipper in defeat "okay Spaniel, you win", he says in a muffled tone and adds in a mumble "probably shouldn't have agitated her, make a mental note to not get her too angry next time"

"so are you gonna get up or what", asked Spaniel, a changeguin with a red shell, blue eyes, wolf like ears, three tails that were half red half orange-yellow, a fin that looked like a Mohawk with an orange-yellow edge, flippers that had dark red tips and orange-yellow spot on the elbow, a scar across one of the eyes and wings that were half normal and half feathered

"just give me a minute until I feel my spine...my everything hurts"

* * *

><p><strong>I'll have to admit, that last part was a bit random...it will most likely take Jake awhile before he recovers but he'll be fine it's cartoon logic. Lake Blue is Lake Blue1's character and Spaniel is Dark-wolf-Spaniel's (deviantART) character<strong>


End file.
